Not So Different After All
by Molly4
Summary: JOHN BENDER LIVES 4 EVER!!! (Not quite what the story's about, but oh, well) R&R New class of breakfast clubbers!
1. Default Chapter

The Breakfast Club- Middle School Edition   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the plot. John Hughes does. I decided to write this fic for all of the fans of The BreakfastClub who are in junior high, like myself. Hope everyone enjoys this.   
  
  
I tried to pick actors and actresses for the parts that are lesser-known. If you leave me your e-mail address in the review section, I can send you pictures of them. Oh, and I added one other character.   
  
  
Part 1: Cast   
  
  
ANDREW DUCOTE is Derek Hunter, the school criminal. He doesn't look like your average criminal. On the short side, and skinny as a rail, Derek looks like the kind of kid that gets picked on, but looks, as always, are deceiving. Derek can beat up kids twice his size with both hands tied behind his back and a broken leg. Sarcastic and smug, Derek is feared by almost everyone. He's never seen without a pack of smokes and his leather jacket. He describes any extra curricular activity as " faggots uniting," and has only one after school job: beating up the chess team. His bad attitude is a result of having a father who beats him and a mother who left him when he was three. Carries around a switchblade in his back pocket like a life preserver.   
  
  
ETHAN GLAZER is super-jock Gary Kent. Gary is like a guy right out of a romance novel: tall, dark, and handsome. Girls fall at his feet, and would kill just to have him smile at them. He's so shy he wouldn't say two words if his hair was on fire. He has a stutter which at times dominates his speech but all the girls just think it's cute. Nice to everyone and very popular, Gary is the Golden Boy of JFK Junior High. He never fights unless defending someone younger than him who's about to get beat up. The only person who could stand a chance in a fight with Derek. The only child of overly protective parents who just want what's best for him, but usually just end up getting in the way. Captain of the football, baseball, basketball and cross country teams, Gary is the definition of super jock. Seen most often in jeans, a t-shirt, and his letterman jacket.   
  
  
MASON GAMBLE is Josh Tobias, an average, brainy, slightly nerdy boy. Gets straight A's, vice president of the Future Leaders of America club and president of the chess and key clubs. Josh spends most of his time with his nose in a book, trying to live up to his parents' expectations. Bullied often by Derek, defended more often by Gary. His one escape from the bullying is his secret passion for sci-fi TV.   
  
KYLA PRATT is Alexandra Macintosh, school royalty. She gets everything she wants from her rich parents who love her but hate each other. Each one tries to outdo each other by buying her lavish gifts and vying for her affection. A sassy, outspoken, often loudmouth, who has no reservations about telling you exactly what she thinks of you. Though a little conceited, she is nice to most people. Shamelessly flirts with Gary, and is dumbfounded by his lack of interest in her, and his more interest in the class freak, Jenna.   
  
ALEX MCKENNA is Jenna Christopher, class basketcase. She had been one of the most popular kids in school up until the 7th grade, when she began wearing all black, listening to Marilyn Manson, and dyed her hair black. This change was brought about when her then boyfriend, Danny, gave her a reputation as 'easy.' Nobody really knows is she actually did sleep with him, and nobody seems to care enough to find out. Ever since she went freak, her parents have just considered her some girl that just happens to live with them, which is how she likes it anyway. She is intrigued by Gary, who seems to be the only one in the school who treats her like an actual human being.   
  
CAITLIN WACHS the perfect, perky, Samantha Addison. Captain of the cheer leading squad, head baton twirler popular with everyone, loved by all her teachers and worshipped by the principal. Sweet as cherry pie, and so perky it'll make you sick to your stomach. Caring to a fault, and always has an extra dollar for the Save the Whales fund.   
  
  
AN: That's all for now, but stay tuned for the first chapter!!   
  



	2. The grand entrances

AN: This story will contain some swears and offensive language. You've been warned. OH! I don't own the basic plot but all the characters are mine.   
  
Chapter 1   
  
A red pickup screeched to a halt in front of John Fitzgerald Kennedy Junior High, or hell, in the eyes of most students who went there. Inside the truck Gary Kent sat, his head back up against the seat, frowning. His father gave him a small smile.   
  
"I'll pick you up later, Gar," he told him. Jeremy Kent paused. "Look, it's not so bad. When I was your age, I did a million things just like it." Jeremy actually smiled a bit, as if remembering some of the pranks he's played in school. "You're just lucky Mr. Horton is going to let you run in the meet tomorrow. You did a stupid thing, and now you have the pay the consequences."   
  
"Whatever," Gary muttered, tugging at his black backpack. "Ma already chewed me out, okay?"   
  
"Fine. But you better not pull any more stunts like that again. Football season is right around the corner." Jeremy Kent took hold of his son's shoulders so he could look directly into his eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying son?"   
  
"Yes sir," Gary mumbled.   
  
Jeremy grinned and kissed his son on the forehead.   
  
"I love you, pal."   
  
"Yeah. Love you too, Dad."   
  
"Tell Mr. Horton I said hello," Jeremy called after him.   
  
"Over my dead body," Gary whispered, hopping out of the truck. "Sure," he called back to his dad, plastering a fake smile on his face.   
  
Gary ran a hand through his dark brown, almost black hair, and scowled. He closed his eyes for a second before pushing open the front door to the school. His greenish eyes adjusted quickly to the bright lights of the school hallways and he jogged to the library.   
  
At the same time, Derek Hunter was approaching the doors of the school. A sly grin found his face, as he lit up a cigarette and sauntered inside. He was the only kid audacious enough to smoke in front of Mr. Horton, the sadistic principal with more than a few screws loose.   
  
He kicked open the door to the library, groaning as he saw Gary sitting hunched over in the back. How Derek hated jocks. Well, he hated just about everyone. Jocks, popular people, snobs, dorks, AV club, brains, you name it, Derek Hunter probably hated most all of them. He chose to surround himself more with punks and goths, people he could relate to. Their lives were as messed up as his, sometimes even more. Jocks just had their perfect little lives. Dating the cheerleaders, going to all the "A-list" parties, cheating on tests and getting away with it because they were special, having the entire school eating out of the palm of their hand. Derek didn't even know Gary at all, but he simply assumed he was just like that, just as everyone assumed he was a criminal.   
  
Derek took a long drag on his cigarette, and hopped up onto a table in front of Gary.   
  
"What are you doin' here, Jock Itch?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "I thought jocks didn't get into trouble."   
  
Gary only gave a small wave in response. Derek blew a cloud of smoke in his face. Gary didn't even blink.   
  
"Shit!" Derek exclaimed. "An elephant with a twelve foot dong could walk right through here, and you wouldn't even blink, wouldja?" He took another long drag, and shook his head.   
  
Gary leaned back slightly in his chair, sighing. It was going to be a long day.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Alexandra Macintosh sighed and glanced at her father. Why was she here? It wasn't like she killed anybody. Saturday detention was not for the richest girl in the entire school. It was for the druggies and the losers.   
  
"It's not so bad, Princess," her dad told her, giving a slight smile. "After we're through, I'll take you out and we can buy you anything you like. Maybe a new backpack. That one is looking a little ratty."   
  
Ally rolled her eyes. Her Prada backpack was new, ultra-expensive, and in perfect condition. The only reason it looked "a little ratty" to her father was because her mother had bought it for her. Choosing to ignore her father's not-so-subtle mom bashing, she decided to just whine and moan as much as possible.   
  
"Daddy," she moaned. "Why do I have to go to Saturday detention? I'm not a mutant, and I take a shower twice a day. You should see some of the people that get Saturday detention. They don't even wear deodorant! Not even to gym class!" Ally screeched, like it would do any good.   
  
"No, you're not a mutant, Princess, but if you want to graduate in June, you have to go."   
  
"Why can't you just let me go to that private school in Wellington. At least there the people are sophisticated." Ally gave her father a withering look.   
  
"Now Princess, you know it's better for business if you go to school here. We don't want our family to seem stuck-up. We need to appear normal. Every day. It attracts people to the business." James smiled at his daughter. "I love you Princess. Have a good day."   
  
Ally rolled her eyes, and stepped out of the car. She gave a small smile looking down at her outfit, which was, as always, perfect and up to date. Being insanely rich did have its perks, that was for sure. One thing could make her happy now. As her dad pulled away, she flipped him off. She smiled, satisfied, then walked into the building. Might as well get it over with. Turning her head slightly, she saw Jenna Christopher, class freak, show up on her bike.   
  
"Great," she muttered to herself, walking briskly down the hall. "Saturday detention with the slut."   
  
Ally brushed a lock of dark hair off her face as she entered the library. She smiled as she saw Gary, looking gorgeous in his letterman jacket. He was her latest "project." She was slightly surprised at his lack of interest in her. Usually guys tripped over each other trying to get her, but Gary wanted only to be her friend. Her smile dissolved into a frown as she saw Derek hassling him. Derek, noticing Ally got up and gave a low bow.   
  
"Welcome, Princess. So glad you could join us. The stripper called. She can't make it. But you'll make a good replacement." Derek grinned.   
  
"Bite me," Ally shot back.   
  
"With pleasure," Derek responded absently. The door swung open and Jenna entered.   
  
Instantly, Gary sat up. Something about Jenna, he wasn't sure what it was, made him fascinated with her. He heard all the rumors, thought them through, and passed them of as a bunch of B.S. This girl was something else. She's be prettier if she stopped wearing all the black crap, but she was still pretty. She barely ever said a word, but from not having spoken much himself, Gary was practically an expert on body language. He could tell by the way Jenna carried herself that she was sure of herself, but still a little vulnerable. Gary shook his head, all thoughts of Jenna pushed to the farthest corners of his mind. What was he thinking? They were from two different worlds. He almost laughed at the thought of his mother's face if he ever brought her home. No, Laura Kent would never approve of her baby boy dating the school's weirdo.   
  
Ally watched with disgust as Gary stared at Jenna, seemingly fascinated as she sank into a seat in the front of the room and began scribbling furiously in a notebook. What did he see in that whore?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Josh Tobias was miserable. He tried to focus on anything but the matter at hand while his mother yelled at him, much to his little brother's delight.   
  
"And another thing young man- hey are you listening to me?"   
  
"Yeah, Joshie. Ya hear her?" Josh's little brother, Kevin squealed.   
  
"Shut up, Kevin!" Addressing his mother: "Yeah, I hear you. Keep screaming."   
  
"Don't you give me any lip Josh Samuel Tobias! I am incredibly ashamed of you. What will the ladies in the bridge club think? Why couldn't you be more like Steve?" Norma Tobias was a scary woman when she was angry.   
  
Josh wanted to strangle his mother as she went on about how perfect his older brother was, and just how he paled in comparison. He had the strong urge to tell his mother about how Steve was going to be a father at the age of 21. Yet he didn't, because that was his brother's secret, and Steve wasn't all that bad. He was going to announce it to everyone eventually, Josh hoped, before the baby came. But he reasoned it really wasn't his fault he found the empty pregnancy test box in Steve's garbage can. Josh almost smiled. If only his mom knew.....   
  
Josh practically jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped, ignoring his mother's cries to do all his homework, and as much extra credit as humanly possible. Did she think he liked have a high IQ or something?   
  
Josh spotted Samantha Addison stepping out of her father's car. He wondered how the "Golden Girl" of JFK Junior High had gotten stuck with Saturday detention.   
  
"Hi!" Samantha greeted him cheerfully.   
  
'Gag me,' Josh thought. How could anybody be perky before an twelve hour detention? And why the heck had the school board voted to make the Saturday detention longer? And why had he had to get the detention after they made it from 7:00 AM to 7:00 PM? Unsolved mysteries, was his only answer.   
  
"Hey," he mumbled, finally addressing Samantha. He rolled his eyes at her teddy bear backpack. Was she still in third grade or what?   
  
"I'm Samantha," she said brightly. "But you can call me Sam."   
  
"I'm Josh, and I prefer no human contact whatsoever," he replied dully. Sam just smiled.   
  
The two entered the library together and sat at two different tables. Samantha smiled at that. Josh was such a downer. Did he ever smile? He made her feel so depressed. And she hated depression. She liked being happy, smiling, laughing, having a good time. She wasn't going to let Josh ruin a new experience like Saturday detention. It might even turn out to be fun, she thought. Her smile grew unsteady as she looked around the room. There was that weird girl that everyone always whispered about, and that criminal, that Daddy always warned her about. The girl who got everything, and that cute boy who sat next to her in math. The one who always looked so cute when he fell asleep on top of his desk. Sam remembered him well. Once she had borrowed a pencil from him.   
  
Josh ignored everyone in the room and pulled out a long novel, "Left Behind." The book was all about the events after the rapture, when Jesus came and took the the pure Christians to heaven, and fascinated him to no end.   
  
'Jesus would never take Steve,' he thought, grinning.   
  
Derek jumped onto Josh's table, and grabbed the book from his hands, flinging it over his head. Josh wanted to cry out. His books were his prized possession. Almost as valuable as his computer. He never let anybody even touch his book collection. For the millionth time that week, Josh wished he wasn't such a wuss.   
  
Quietly, Gary walked over and picked up the book. He handed it to Josh and glared pointedly at Derek.   
  
"Lay off, Hunter," Gary told him, walking back to his seat.   
  
"Cool your jets, Jock Strap. I was just chillin' with my best buddy, Josh, over here. Right, Josh-o?" Derek smirked. "So, how's the chess club? Whatcha been reading lately?"   
  
"Uh.........ummmmm......" Josh struggled to formulate any sentence that wouldn't make him sound even mildly intelligent.   
  
"Good, that's great." Derek pushed Josh's head lightly. "You can't be my friend no more. You're too boring. I was gonna pal around with Kent over there, but he talks to much, ya know?"   
  
"Creep," Ally mumbled, sliding her chair closer to Gary's so that their knees just barely touched. She flashed him a smile as she saw his face redden considerably.   
  
"I'm wounded, really I am." Derek clutched his stomach and pretended to stagger. Josh breathed a sigh of relief as Derek turned his attention away from him, and towards Ally.   
  
He crossed over to Ally's table and put his arm around her. He waggled his eyebrows.   
  
"So...you a virgin?"   
  
Gary shot forward and grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket.   
  
"All of you sit down, right now!" Everyone's eyew shifted to the doorway. There stood Mr. Horton, principal, dictator, tyrant, and Derek's arch enemy. "Is there a problem, Hunter?"   
  
"No sir," Derek replied in a fake friendly tone. "Kent here was just telling me how much you look like his dick."   
  
  
"Sit down, Hunter. Now." Mr. Horton's face twisted into an angry smile.   
  
"In a chair, or on her lap?" Derek pointed to Ally. "Cause you know, I could go either way here." He shrugged.   
  
"In a chair, punk."   
  
Derek slid into a chair in front of Gary and Ally. He took a drag on a fresh cigarette and propped his feet up on the table.   
  
Mr. Horton walked around the room smiling bitterly.   
  
"First thing," he announced. "Roll call." He paused.   
  
"Addison, Samantha Karen?" he called, a smile almost cracking over his tired face at the sight of his little angel child.   
  
"Present," she called, smiling cheerfully.   
  
"Christopher, Jenna Lauren?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Christopher, Jenna Lauren!?"   
  
Jenna raised her hand slowly. Mr. Horton shrugged. There was something seriously wrong with that girl.   
  
"Hunter, Derek John?" Mr. Horton sneered.   
  
"In the flesh," Derek quipped. "Hey, how's Mrs. Horton? She seemed a little distracted last night when she was at my place." He leaned back in his chair.   
  
"Kent, Gary Matthew?" Mr. Horton went right on, ignoring Derek.   
  
"She was pretty good..... for an old lady, ya know?"   
  
Mr. Horton snapped. "You watch your back Hunter! When you're twenty-one and I can legally kick the crap outta you, just watch out!"   
  
"I'm shaking, really I am."   
  
"Kent, Gary Matthew?" Mr. Horton spoke with suddenly clenched teeth.   
  
"He-Here," Gary spoke finally.   
  
"Yeah. Go Bears!" Mr. Horton held up a fist at the star athlete.   
  
"Go Bears," Gary muttered, flatly.   
  
"Hey, Dick. This ain't no pep rally," Derek reminded him. "Let's get going, huh?"   
  
"You shut your mouth, Hunter," Mr. Horton gave him a warning glare. "Macintosh, Alexandra Marie?"   
  
"Here," Ally said, sounding as bored as one person could possibly sound.   
  
"Tobias, Josh Samuel?"   
  
"Yeah," came the barely audible reply.   
  
Mr. Horton took a small stroll around the room, enjoying the looks of hatred he got from all the student, except Sam, who mainted her radiant smile.   
  
"This boys and girls, is Saturday detention." Mr. Horton smiled. This was one part of his job he truly enjoyed.   
  
  
~End of chapter !~ R&R chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
